vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Born Again
"Born Again" is the sixth episode of the third season of ''Vikings''. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 26, 2015. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Helen Shaver. Synopsis Preparations for the Paris raid pick up pace. Porunn and Judith both deliver children, and with new life there is also death. Athelstan tells Ragnar of his re-connection to his Christian faith. Floki interprets a sign from the gods that a sacrifice should be made. Plot Athelstan builds a small representation of Paris out of sand and water, showing Ragnar how the Seine encompasses the city. From there Athestan explains that the city is also surrounded by walls with towers, calling the city "impregnable". Ragnar smiles. Þórunn gives birth to a girl. Bjorn names the girl Siggy, for the savior of Ragnar's sons. Aslaug appears pained by the choice of names. A farmer, Stender, returns from Wessex and tells Ragnar about Aethelwulf's massacre. Floki further makes his case against trusting the Christians, and especially Athelstan. Ragnar dismisses Floki. Stender continues, telling Ragnar that his entire family was either killed in the slaughter or died during the flight from Wessex, where storms ravaged their stolen boat. Stender is beside himself with grief, that he alone of his family survived and did not die with them. Ragnar asks if Stender has told anyone else of the massacre, to which he replies that he has not. Ragnar responds by telling Stender "now you can be with your family" and strangles him. Athelstan has a sign from God in the form of a ray of light which knocks him to the ground. Athelstan rebaptizes himself and throws his sacred arm ring into the water. Meanwhile, Floki witnesses everything. In Wessex, Judith gives birth to a son, but is then sentenced to having her ears and nose cut off for adultery. After one ear is removed, she reveals that Athelstan is the father. King Ecbert says the child is sent from God and will be christened Alfred. Bjorn finds Floki sulking and questions his progress on the boats. Floki shows Bjorn Athelstan's discarded arm ring and Bjorn confesses that he, too, is concerned with Ragnar's interest in Christianity. Floki intends to go back to his wife and his culture, but promises to finish the boats first. Athelstan tells Ragnar that he has regained his faith and renounced Ragnar's gods. Ragnar protests when Athelstan proposes that he should leave Kattegat. Ragnar promises to protect Athelstan, as he's the only person Ragnar trusts, earning Ragnar's love. Earl Kalf leads a fleet to Kattegat to join the raid on Paris, along with King Horik's son Erlendur, and Jarl Borg’s widow, Torvi. In the great hall, Bjorn attempts to woo his wife, Þorunn. She rejects his advances and suggests that he find another for the night and points out that Torvi is being neglected by Erlendur. Bjorn scoffs at the idea, but Þorunn says that she wants Bjorn to be happy. Rollo reveals that Athelstan no longer wears his arm band. Ragnar intervenes and takes Athelstan to meet Sinric, who knows of a way to reach the mouth of the Seine River. Bjorn, while professing love for his wife, seduces Torvi. While woodcarving, Floki receives a sign that "blood must be spilt", when the idol he is working on appears to bleed. Forcing Helga into silence, he leaves his home for Kattengat. Floki finds and kills an accepting Athelstan while he's praying; willfully offering up his soul to the Lord. Alone, Ragnar carries Athelstan's body up the side of the mountain for burial, attempting to take Athelstan as close as he can to his god. After burying Athelstan, Ragnar shaves his head bloody with a knife and puts on Athelstan's cross necklace. Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Rollo * Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy (archive footage) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * George Blagden as Athelstan * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Ben Robson as Earl Kalf * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf * Maude Hirst as Helga * Gaia Weiss as Þorunn * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Søren Pilmark as Stender Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Cathál Ó'Hallin as Hvitserk * Cormac Melia as Ubbe * Jill Harding as Judith's Maid * Eva Bartley as Midwife * Jonathan Gunning as Priest * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund * Greg Orvis as Earl Siegfried * Edvin Endre as Erlendur * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Frankie McCaffertyas Sinric Uncredited * Einar Selvik as Singing Shaman * Unknown Baby Actress as Siggy * Unknown Baby Actor as Alfred Episode Deaths * Stender * Athelstan Trivia * Kevin Durand and Lothaire Bluteau are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance of Athelstan. However, he also appears in a brief vision of Ragnar's in "Breaking Point", in which George Blagden is credited in the opening sequence. * Jessalyn Gilsig is credited in the opening sequence as some archive footage of Siggy from "Scarred" appears in this episode. ru:Рождённый заново fr:Renaître uk:Народжений заново Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes